


aliens 101

by deadspoets



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of New York (Marvel), Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), shuri and tchalla sit bucky down and explain aliens to that poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspoets/pseuds/deadspoets
Summary: shuri's recent browser historygoogle search: how to explain what aliens are to a scruffy one hundred year old ex-russian brainwashed assassin





	aliens 101

“... Aliens…?”

Shuri glances at T’Challa to get reassurance that this was the best way to tell Bucky.

“Aliens really exist?” Bucky repeats the notion as he scratches his beard. 

“Yeah. So far, the ones we know about, are pretty bent on our destruction.” Shuri pulls up some footage from The Battle of New York. 

“May 2012. Were you on ice then?” T’Challa asks as he takes the seat next to Bucky in Shuri’s lab. 

“I don’t remember most of the 2000’s. I must have been in cryo.”

“Well, the first alien to actually come to Earth was Steve’s friend Thor. He eventually left though, and we were left thinking it was the end. But then Thor’s brother, Loki, came.” 

“Low key?”

Shuri pans a picture of Loki to the monitor. 

“See? He has the same greasy, unwashed hair as you!” 

“Shut up, Shuri.” Bucky teases, with a chuckle. 

“He brought a gigantic army of alien…” 

T’Challa looks to Shuri to finish the sentence more accurately.

“A gigantic army of hive mind cybernetically enhanced alien lizards.” 

Bucky looks at the brother-sister pair with a unique mix of confusion and resignation. Okoye doubles over in laughter by the doorway. 

Through tears, she manages. “The look on your face, boy.” 

Shuri motions to Okoye to cut it out. “This invasion, lead by Thor’s brother, opened Earth up to all kinds of new knowledge and technology. Most importantly, however, it proved that we are not the only ones on this Earth anymore.”

“So like War of the Worlds? Welles, that son of a bitch, he was right? I remember listening to that radio broadcast with Steve. I thought it was the most ridiculous story I ever heard.”

The three Wakandans look at each other, stumped. 

"Must be a white people thing." Okoye shrugs. 

"The thing is, they're going to come back. Loki, Thor, any and all kinds of aliens. Some will be friendly, most won't. You need to be prepared for when they come back. I'll put together some files that you can look through. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come back to the lab." Shuri starts printing out graphics and diagrams, assembling them together. 

"It was a shock to us all, Bucky. You just have to catch up." T'Challa smiles as he pats Bucky on the shoulder.

"I'll be at the farms until you need me."


End file.
